


Two Pink Lines

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find out your pregnant, and your scared to tell Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pink Lines

Mornings were your favorite time of the day. Sam rose before you, letting you sleep while he made coffee and did research. About an hour later, he would bring you a cup of coffee, kissing you awake. 

This morning, however, you were up before Sam, rushing to the bathroom, barely making it before you were sick. 

Sam follows you into the bathroom,, holding your hair for you. "Honey, you okay?" He asks, handing you a glass of water. 

After a moment you start to feel a little better. You smile weakly at him, "I'm okay."

You hop in the shower, them join him and Dean in the kitchen. Dean is cooking his own breakfast, eggs and bacon. The greasy smell of bacon makes you queasy, and you once again run to the nearest bathroom. 

You must have a weird stomach bug, you thought to yourself. You go back to your bedroom you shared with Sam, changing into sweatpants and a comfy T-shirt. Crawling into bed, you hear the door open. 

"Y/N, I'm worried about you. You sure you feel okay?" Sam asks, placing his hand on your forehead. 

You lean into his touch. "Think I have a stomach bug," You tell him. 

"Why don't you stay home for this hunt. Get better, than you can go on the next." 

You agree, not wanting to endanger Sam or Dean by being off your game. They leave and you spend the day in bed, sleeping. By evening, you felt much better, and even ate dinner.

The next morning, you were woken by the queasy feeling once again, and had to rush to the bathroom. Once you drank some water, and ate some crackers you started feeling better. 

You sit down on the couch, deciding a day of relaxation,  and movie watching was the perfect idea. As you sit there, not paying any attention to the tv, you start to think. Usually my period is here by now, it's never late.

Your face turns white, as you realize what the culprit of your queasy stomach might be. Before you could head to the store, there is a fluttering of wings, and Cas is standing beside the couch. 

"Hello Y/N, Sam wanted me to come check on you. He's worried." Cas said, tilting his head, and staring at you.

Not wanting anyone else to know what you feared was true, you lie. "Yeah I'm fine. Just think I have a stomach bug."

Still giving you a strange look, he shakes his head. "No that's not it. You're pregnant. I take it Sam does not know."

You gulped, knowing your intuition had been true. You knew Cas could sense things, so you believed him. 

"No, he doesn't. I was just going to get a pregnancy test." You tell him. 

Cas sits next to you, placing an awkward hand on your shoulder, "What can I do?"

You sit there, tears running quietly down your face, "Cas I don't even know what to do, how do I tell Sam?"

Cas vanishes, and you start to freak out. Hopefully Cas doesn't tell Sam, this type of news needs to come from you. 

You pace around the room, hands on your head as you hyperventilate. What would Sam think, the news coming from Cas? He would be pissed at you. 

A fluttering of wings sounded behind you, and you turned, ready to tell at Cas. Instead it was Gabriel, your friend, who also happened to be an Archangel.

He held out a basket, filled with your favorite type of snacks. "Cas told me your preggo, and he wanted me to keep you company for a while."

He walks over, holding his arms out, and you rush into them, needing the comfort. You spend the next hour, cuddling with your best friend on the couch, waiting for Cas to reapper.

You start to drift off, when they front door slams open. Gabriel glances at you, "Thats my cue." He vanished, leaving you alone. 

"Y/N, where are you? Cas said you needed me!" Sam yelled, barreling down the stairs. You step out of the room, and Sam notices, grabbing you and crushing you into a hug. 

"I take it Cas told you," You whispered. 

Sam pulled back, gazing into your eyes. "He told me that you had something important you needed to tell me."

You breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Cas had enough common sense not to tell Sam. 

"Sit down," You tell him, following suit. Taking his hand in yours, you glance up, with tears in your eyes, afraid he would be mad. 

"Honey, whatever it is, we can deal with it, together. Just let me know, so I know how to help." Sam told you, fear shining in his eyes. 

"I'm pregnant." You whisper. 

He hears, and stands up, pacing the room. 

You stand there, tears running down your face, staring at the ground. "I'm so sorry. I know we didn't plan for this. A hunters life is no life to raise a baby. If you want, just let me know, I will leave, and you will never see me again."

Sam stops pacing, and lifts your chin with his hand. You look up through your tears, to see tears in his eyes. "I was just shocked, this is big news. But Y/N? Don't you dare think about leaving! I love you, and I'm so happy that we are having a baby. I never thought I'd have a chance to be a father."

"So your not mad?" You whisper, starting to get excited yourself. Your life had always been rough, and you've never given thought to the idea of being a mother.

"I'm ecstatic! " Sam yells, picking you up and spinning you around. "I'm can't wait to tell Dean! Wait, why did you tell Cas first?" He asked, more curious than upset.

"I'm didn't. I had guessed, and was leaving to get a test, when Cas showed up, and confirmed it for me."

He hugged you, resting his chin on the top of your head. "That's what I thought."

Just then the bunker door opened. Sam takes your hand, pulling you to where Dean was standing.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked, with Cas standing next to him.

Sam was practically hopping with excitement. "Dean, you're going to be an uncle!"

Shock, then excitement flashed across Dean's face, before he engulfed his brother in a hug. "Congrats man, you'll make one hell of a brother."

Sam brushed away tears, and you were glad that Dean was supportive of the pregnancy, you knew how much it meant to Sam.

"Hey let's go celebrate, my treat." Dean said, after giving you a hug. You smiled, glad that today's events turned out so much better than you could have hoped for. Rubbing your belly, you couldn't wait to meet the newest member of the Winchester family.


End file.
